My Insane Lover
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Purple duct tape. That's what ruined Zim's once perfect life. ZATR
1. Chapter 1

Zim glumly sat oh the school steps, rubbing his gloved hands together. The afternoon sun cast a slight light, warming his uncovered skin. It glittered bright orange yellow in the distance. Sighing, Zim pulled his knees closer to him, eyes lacking their usual energy.

He had lost it.

No, he told himself. He hadn't lost it. He'd lost ALL of it. Anything good in his life had practically been snatched away from him. To be honest, he hadn't seen it coming. He, the smartest irken alive, had missed something. That didn't happen very often. Especially when this something was impacting him so much.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something. Gaze shifting over, Zim quickly regretted looking towards the object. It was just a normal, half used up roll of duct tape. Purple duct tape, to be more specific. Battered up, with dirt caked around the edges. Zim looked away swiftly. He didn't want anymore reminders if what happened in the previous days.

What happened, you may ask?

Just the complete, slow destruction of Zim's once perfect life.

At least, his life had seemed perfect enough. In truth, the life Zim lived was fairly average. Live through it all could pretty much sum most of his life up. Live through it all and take any opportunity.

It was this motto that ruined our green skinned irken's life.

-/-

It all had started on a normal school day. Clouds were scattered across the sky. That day had a faint breeze, light and gentle. It was the kind of breeze that had the scent of freshness, as some put it.

Zim, on the other hand, thought it had the stench of humans.

The little alien was currently making his way to the school building, feeling very bitter. Although Zim normally was rather bitter, today he was even more so. His robot bee was missing. And while he blamed G.I.R., his blue eyed robot, he was pretty sure it was lost. Or Dib could've taken it.

Zim stopped in his tracks. A sour scowl crossed over his green features.

"Stupid smelly Dib human," he mumbled dryly to himself, getting back to walking to school. "The lousy worm baby must've stolen it from me!"

Clenching his tiny fists, Zim's pace began to become faster. He was determined to catch Dib before the miserable school day started.

With only hate as a motive, he stormed down the sidewalk, turning a corner, a little to hastily. He collided with a small human boy, no older than six. Zim was knocked onto the pavement. The boy crouched over him, worried.

"Are you ok, green guy?"

Zim punched him in the face.

He hated humans.

-/-

...

Author's Notes- So yes! This is my latest chapter story. My brilliant friend, rainbowtiger72 came up with the idea. I'd LOVE to tell you, but I can't ruin the surprise!

I'll be doing some foreshadowing here and there, for practice. If you can pick up on some, I'll do you a favor! :)

Love you all, hope you like!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	2. Chapter 2

Today, everyone could tell not to mess with Zim, for some odd reason. It might've been the fact that he'd walked into class looking ready to bite someone's head off. Could've been that Zim had made a special effort in slamming the classroom door closed. Or maybe it was him screaming "I am mad" as soon as he walked in the door.

Whatever it was, the students kept their distance.

Tak, on the other hand, did not seem very bothered by Zim's angry manner. Actually, that might've encouraged her to be even more annoying than usual. Who knew.

Tak was currently throwing things at him.

Not big items no. More like small, unnoticeable items, like the end of a pencil or a pen cap. Anything that wouldn't draw the teacher, Ms. Bitters, to look over and scowl at her.

Zim was literally taking the items Tak threw at him and breaking them apart. He was using this as some sort of a stress reliever, watching the bits of the object scatter on the desk. The small amount of pleasure he took from this was almost always revoked, because Zim would be reminded that Dib had stolen his robot bee.

That lousy Dib human.

Feeling a sudden jab on the shoulder, Zim turned his head toward Tak, who was smiling and waving at him with innocence, sickening innocence.

Gritting his zipperish teeth, Zim failed too keep in an enraged grunt.

If there was a way to measure Zim's hate for Tak, we would go beyond tons.

Let's put it this way; if Zim's hate for Tak was a distance, it would be from Pluto to the Sun.

In other words, he loathed her.

Now, Zim loathed lots of things. Humans. Dogs. Cars. Tacos. The Angry Monkey Show. But he had a special place in his heart for Tak.

Unfortunately, this place wasn't full of promising love ready to bloom. It was full of burning, never ending hate. You could tell by the way he looked at her that he hated her.

Funny that in a few days from now, that would change.

However Zim wasn't aware or any kind of change. He was to focused on the pencil he was aiming at Tak's head. Squinting, he tried to make sure his target would be hit. Then, winding his arm back, he released the pencil...

Where it soared freely out the open window.

Zim cursed rapidly, loudly, at Tak, windows, and his pencil. Tak only smirked, flinging a bunched up piece of paper at the mad irken. It hit his head exactly.

Zim's emotions builded up even more, welling with tension and anger. He shot a menacing look at his enemy, who simply smiled sweetly back. Hot, bubbling fury made his heart pound. Biting his lip, he swore vengeance on her, and all her stupid paper throwing abilities. He vowed to make her suffer a painful suffering.

He vowed to do so at lunch, but not before he got his pencil back.

-/-


End file.
